


hot to the touch

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: Liam turns red and Brett laughs.prompt: shade





	hot to the touch

“I have _never_ seen a werewolf get heatstroke before,” Brett says as he gently lowers Liam onto the shaded grass beneath the tree. The lacrosse pitch is behind them and Brett looms over him.

“It’s not heat stroke.”

“Then I’ve never seen a werewolf get such a bad sunburn.”

Liam glares at the other. “You’re annoying.”

“And you’re an idiot,” Brett replies. “Why the hell didn’t you tell me it was too hot?”

“It _wasn’t_ ,” Liam protests, though the angry blotches of red blooming across his skin say otherwise.

“Whatever you say; I’m getting water,” he says, ruffling Liam’s hair.


End file.
